Who Knew
by ncis-lady
Summary: Songfic based on the song by P!NK. Spoilers for DEATHLY HALLOWS! Angelina's POV, one year later. 'Nuff said.


Hey everyone, I know I ought to be working on the next chapter for "Learning…", but I wanted to write this songfic and nothing could stop me. Well actually I had already written it in German, more than a year ago, different story, different characters… but I thought that it fitted here as well.

Angelina's POV.

Let me know if you liked it.

The song is "Who knew" by P!NK.

* * *

**Who knew (Songfic)**

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
That's right_

You made a promise.  
Don't you remember?  
You wanted to be there for me, forever, never leave my side, share your life with me.  
What happened to this dream?  
It shattered in our hands, leaving the fragments behind. In every piece of this scattered happiness I can see the reflection of my face. It is alone.  
I believed in you. I wanted to believe in everything you said.  
What's left of those words you said? Empty, meaningless shells, a child's ball for the storm. Your tender, loving words have gone with the wind, as if they've never existed.

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, no no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

You know, it's not time that passes by. It's us. Us, and everything around us. Time itself stands still.Do you remember this bright summer's day, all those years ago? It was hot, and the sun was shining at the blue sky above the lake. The water was blinking where the rays of light hit the surface. The grass was moving in the soft wind. You held my hand when your lips met mine.  
You promised me the sky and the sun and the world, without realizing that it passed as well, just like us. An unstoppable process,eternally integrated in the circle of life.  
You didn't want to think about it, you fought against the nightmares we shared. You were blinded by the light we were wrapped in. And I loved you for making me forget about it all.

_When someone said  
Count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

Now I blame you, although it's not in my power to do so. It is your life, it has been and will always be. It's not my right to condemn you.  
You made a decision. You chose freedom, a boundless life, free from fear. And isn't this what made me fall in love with you? Your desire of freedom, your will to live?  
You wanted to fight, to make the world a better place to live in, for you and me, for us. Who am I to claim the right to stop you? I've never been the one. In fact, no one could ever stop you. And despite my anxiety, my sorrows and fears, deep in my heart I didn't want to stop you. It wouldn't have been you, sitting at home, watching the world collapse. It wouldn't have been the man I loved.  
I never wanted to leave your side, so I joined you, and I'm glad I did it. And still I keep asking myself if maybe things could have been different.  
Why do I ask myself these questions when they hurt so much?

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again_  
_And I won't forget you my friend_  
_What happened_

You could have made a different decision. But what would have happened if you had? I don't know. Nobody does. But I do know that nothing could ever have made you stay behind, to leave your family. If you had known… if we had known… and still I don't think you'd have done it any other way.  
You wanted to live life to the fullest, that's the way you were. No thinking about tomorrows.  
You cherished the memories of the past, of the world we used to love, and seeing it collide tore you apart. There was no other way for you. I knew that.  
I didn't know that it would tear me apart, too.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
The last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again_

Forgive me, for I have blamed you again. Your only concern was the future. Our future.  
I know that you never wanted to see me cry, and I never let you see the tears in my eyes. You loved my smile, you told me so often. I'm sorry. I can't restrain them. I wish you could taste the salt on your tongue and feel me shake like a leaf in the wind.  
I will be with you forever.  
I will never leave you.  
Your eternal vow, sealed with your trembling lips on mine. You did taste the tears, then. I know you did. I could see it in your eyes.  
The last kiss. The last touch.  
A battle lost against the unfairness of destiny.

_And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep_

You will be with me forever.  
You will never leave my side.  
Will the pain ever fade away?  
One year has passed and I'm standing here, feeling the hot tears on my face.  
The memories of the times we shared are my greatest treasure.  
The dreams of you are my light in the darkness of lonely nights.  
Your legacy is the most precious thing in my life.  
I know you can see him, and that your love reaches him wherever he goes.  
Looking into these young, innocent eyes makes me see your smile.  
Feeling his little heart beating against mine makes me hear your heartbeat in the distance. When I felt it for the first time, that small piece of life in my arms, it brought me back to life, the life that had died when your heart had stopped beating.  
My fingers entangle the strands of red hair, and he laughs at me. My tears fall onto his tiny body, and he doesn't care, he's too small to know of the pain and sorrow life may bring. I hope he'll never have to learn.  
I can see your reflection in the curious brown eyes, and your smile is etched upon his face.  
He will grow up to look like someone he'll never know.

_My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew_

* * *


End file.
